las lobas de la reina
by Lady. black. butterfly 465
Summary: Cuando la infidelidad de Maria se descubre, esta pierde no solo su estatus de reina sino que el amor de los hombres que tanto la amaron, Francis y Bash. Y con cada error que cometa se hundirá mas en el desespero; mientras tanto 5 jovenes llegadas de Inglaterra llagaran a la corte para sanar los corazones rotos de Francis y Bash.
1. Chapter 1

Las lobas de la reina

Personajes

Lady Ana Miller: Kacey Rohl

Lady Ophelia Campbell: Lily Collins

Lady Emily Grey: Alexis Bledel

Lady Virginie Bale: Jennifer Lawrence

Lady Eliza Radcliffe: Hanna Mangan-Lawrence

Princesa Margarita de Francia (Margot): Amanda Seyfried

Capítulo 1: las rosas de Inglaterra

Londres, Inglaterra

La reina Elizabeth de Inglaterra siempre se sentía a gusta en su corte, llena de gente que compartía su amor por esta tierra, ingleses igual que ella, pero también por los nuevos ingleses: los moriscos y los judíos que entraban con libertad en su nación protestante aunque en la corte también habían exiliados escoceses, jefes de clanes muy importantes que lo habían perdido todo por culpa de María de Guisa, la madre de su supuesta reina. Ese día entre los colores, los bailes y la música Elizabeth buscaba entre sus jóvenes damas de la corte 5 adecuadas para enviarlas a Francia; aquellas mujeres serían sus ojos y oídos en una corte donde había una reina que quería su trono, Mary de Escocia. Si las circunstancias fueran otras la aceptaría como la reina de Escocia y Francia, y nada más pero tanto el vaticano como la misma Francia la declaraban la reina de Inglaterra, si quería mantenerse en su trono y su cabeza sobre sus hombros debía actuar y rápido. Después de mucho examinarlo escogió a las 5 indicadas para mandarlas a Francia, ellas eran: Lady Ana Miller, hija de un importante terrateniente; Lady Ophelia Campbell, hija de un conde con mucha influencia; Lady Emily Grey, hija de un Barón con una fuerte fe protestante; Lady Virginie Bale, hija de un marqués con una gran experiencia militar; y Lady Eliza Radcliffe, hija de un comerciante muy rico. Las jóvenes fueron llamadas para hablar en privado con la reina, las jóvenes estaban nerviosas y ese nerviosismo se hizo mayor cuando llego la reina, tan hermosa y elegante como siempre.

—¿Saben porque las mande a llamar? – pregunto Elizabeth desde su trono

—N-no, su majestad – dijo una tímida Ana

—Estén tranquilas no les haré daño ni estoy enojada con ustedes - dijo Elizabeth

—Entonces ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – pregunto Eliza

—Porque he decidido mandarlas a Francia

—¡A Francia! – exclamo una sorprendida Virginie

—Pero…¿Por qué? – pregunto Ophelia

—Como ya saben todas, el vaticano reclama a Mary Estuardo como la legitima reina de Inglaterra, no es noticia que desde entonces la veo con suspicacia, si Mary realmente quiere mi trono o no debo saberlo y como neutralizarla antes de que sea tarde para mí y para mi prospero reino protestante

—¿Y qué debemos hacer nosotras? – pregunto Emily

—Quiero que sean mis ojos y mis oídos en la corte francesa, quiero que me informen de todo lo que pasa, irán como pupilas del rey de Francia, díganme ¿puedo confiar en ustedes?

—Si, su majestad – dijeron todas las damas

Elizabeth se sentía complacida por tales fieles súbditas y mando a preparar todos los preparativos para mandarlas a Francia y escribirle una carta a Francis para que acepte a estas 5 pupilas. Dentro de 1 mes las jóvenes irían a Francia.

Francia

La noticia de las 5 pupilas inglesas rápidamente se supo en toda la corte francesa, algunos decían que eran espías o incluso asesinas, eso debió asustar a Mary ya que pensaba que su prima Elizabeth quería destruirla para poder seguir en el trono de Inglaterra, un trono que según el vaticano y su madre María de Guisa le pertenecía a ella, y tal vez adueñarse de Escocia de paso, no quería a esas mujeres aquí, ellas eran una amenaza lobas enviadas por su peor enemiga, una enemiga que era de su sangre y que ni siquiera conocía, Mary no perdió tiempo y le suplico a Francis que no aceptara a esas mujeres en la corte que solo traerían desgracias y que eran las enemigas de Francia, entre muchas otras cosas más. Mientras Mary le daba a Francis miles de razones por la que no debía aceptar a las pupilas inglesas, una persona que no apreciaba a Mary escuchaba y sonreía divertida, aquella persona era Margarita de Francia o Margot como todo el mundo la llamaba, ella no le tenía ninguna simpatía ar Mary por alguna razón le irritaba todo de ella.

—Enemigas de Francia, es irónico que desde que te convertiste en reina tus enemigos pasaron a ser los de Francia – dijo Margot

—Tu no entiendes nada Margot

—¡Claro que entiendo! Usas a Francia como tu escudo contra otras naciones que podrían ser nuestros amigos

—¿Amigos? ¡Elizabeth no es alguien que puedas llamar tu amiga!

—Tal vez fuera diferente si tú no quisieras su corona – luego volteo a ver a su hermano Francis – mi querido hermano, no pretendo influir en ti y ni intentar convencerte de algo, solo quiero darte mi opinión. Nosotros somos muy diferente a los ingleses y no tenemos buena relación con ellos desde la guerra de los 100 años aun así comerciamos con ellos y es uno de nuestros pilares económicos aun ¿Por qué no pueden ser nuestros amigos y aliados?

—Concuerdo con Margot – agrego Catalina – No podemos granjearnos más enemigos, si aceptamos a estas jóvenes puede que las relaciones entre ambas naciones mejoren

—No puedo creer lo que escucho ¿quieren condenar a Francia? – exclamo Mary

—Condenar tus intereses querrás decir, solo te diré que no te permitiré que hundas a Francia para poner a flote tu reino – dijo Margot con firmeza

Catalina se sentía orgullosa de su hija, siempre había sido un poco fría con ella pero aun así Margot quería a su madre, a la mente de la reina madre llegaron las palabras de Henry, el cual se lamentaba que Margot fuera mujer y no hombre, ya que si fuera hombre seria uno de los mejores reyes de Francia, tal vez comparable con Carlo Magno. Mary se fue de ahí muy molesta, por alguna razón Margot tenía el don de molestar a Mary como cuando rechazo la propuesta de matrimonio del tío de Mary, Christian de Guisa, alegando que era muy viejo; sin embargo, había algo que Mary y Margot compartían y eso era que ambas amaban a Louis de Condé.

—La felicito princesa, esas fueron unas sabias palabras – dijo Narcisse

—Gracias lord Narcisse, aunque solo dije mi opinión – contesto Margot

—Unas sabias palabras – agrego Catalina

—Un gran consejo, hermana – dijo Francis

—¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Escucharas a Mary o a tu razón como rey? – pregunto Catalina

—Solo diré que estoy harto de enemistades, aceptare a las jóvenes. Por la paz de Francia y si Dios quiere también a Escocia – informó Francis

—Sabia decisión Majestad – agrego Narcisse

Mary sentía como las lágrimas de rabia le escocían los ojos, Elizabeth desde Inglaterra le hacia la vida imposible. En esos momentos solo quería estar en los brazos de su amado Louis, pero en ese momento llego Kenna aunque Mary hubiera preferido que Louis hubiera entrado a la habitación.

—Mary ¿estás bien?

—Si lo estoy, Margot no lograra molestarme

—Supe sobre las pupilas inglesas y que Francis ya las acepto

—¡Todo esto es culpa de Elizabeth! Puedo sentir su mano detrás de todo esto!

—Mary, no debes preocuparte de ellas, tanto yo como Lola y Greer las mantendremos vigiladas

—¿En serio?

—Sí, es una promesa

Mary abrazo a Kenna y se sintió más tranquila, después de un rato Mary se quedó sola y fue cuando recibió un mensaje secreto de su amado Louis Condé, que feliz se sentía cuando estaba en sus brazos pero luego pensó en Francis y en Bash quienes también la amaban y ella lo sabía, aunque ella no los amaba, los quería pero no los amaba. Francis era quien la mantenía segura y le daba más fuerza desde que era su reina le había dado poder mientras Bash era quien la ayudo cuando se sentía sola, él era el salvavidas cuando se sentía desprotegida pero ahora tenía a Louis y tal vez para siempre. Esa noche se verían en una cabaña en el bosque como siempre.

Un mes después

Para las 5 jóvenes inglesas Francia era como otro mundo y su corte, muy diferente a la corte inglesa, era una corte más glamorosa. La reina madre Catalina De Medicci había organizado un baile en honor de las nuevas pupilas, todo el mundo las recibió con gentileza aunque se notaba que la reina de Escocia y Francia no estaba feliz con sus presencias, las 5 jóvenes habían notado que Mary de Escocia era hermosa y elegante pero se necesitaba más que belleza y elegancia para reinar y las jóvenes, sobre todo Emily, sabían eso además de oírlo de boca de sus padres; en ese momento las jóvenes estaban en distintos lugares del salón, en un momento Emily se quedó mirando a Francis, debía reconocer que era muy guapo y además de guapo era así como se imaginaba que era el rey Arturo, rápidamente volteo la mirada para que nadie se diera cuenta, Mary y Francis no se dieron cuenta pero Catalina si y pensaba que esa joven podría serle útil. Por otra parte Ana se paseaba entre los nobles franceses cuando se encontró con Sebastian de Valois, mejor conocido como Bash; a Ana no lo conocía y mucho menos sabía que el rey Henry II había legitimisado a su hijo que tuvo con Diana de Poitiers, Bash le dio una copa de vino y brindaron juntos.

—Gracias, es muy amable – dijo Ana con gentileza

—No es nada comparado con la compañía de una hermosa dama – contesto Bash

—Ja,ja! No digas esas cosas me ruboriza, señor…

—Sebastian de Valois pero puedes llamarme Bash

—¿Valois? ¿Es pariente del rey Francis?

—Soy su hermano o mejor dicho medio hermano

Ana no entendió nada ¿su hermano? Pero los reyes de Francia no tenían más hijos varones, la confusión de Ana termino cuando Bash le conto toda su historia. Bash se había acercado ya que la encontraba hermosa pero también porque quería saber más información que le pudiera ser útil a Mary.

—Dígame, Lady Ana ¿Cómo es la reina de Inglaterra?

—Alta, tiene los ojos verdes y es pelirroja

—Debe ser hermosa

—La reina de Escocia y Francia también es muy hermosa

—También es reina de Inglaterra

—Es lo que dice la corrupta iglesia del Papa pero no la última voluntad del rey Enrique VIII

Bash le iba a preguntar a qué se refería con "la última voluntad del rey Enrique VIII" pero antes que pudiera hacerlo Lady Emily apareció y Ana se fue con ella, de verdad Ana pensaba que Bash era guapo y esperaba que ambos se conocieran mejor, había algo en Bash que le gustaba a Ana. Las otras 3 chicas inglesas: Eliza, Ophelia y Virginie estaban juntas cuando de repente apareció Mary junto a Lola y Kenna, la reina de Escocia y Francia quería verlas personalmente y ahora las estaba viendo eran hermosas y vestían elegantemente pero aun así eran enviadas de Elizabeth y debía tenerlas vigiladas, tenerlas aquí era como tener a Elizabeth frente a frente. Las jóvenes hicieron una reverencia ya que aunque Mary era hostil con ellas, seguía siendo una reina.

—Elizabeth tiene buen gusto para mandar damas – dijo Mary

—Nos alaga, su majestad – dijo Ophelia

—Díganme, damas ¿Cómo esta Elizabeth?

—Ella está bien, dedicada a su nación – contesto Virginie

—Me gustaría algún día conocerla aunque no congeniemos siendo ella protestante

—La religión protestante no es un impedimento para nada – comento Eliza

Mary se dio cuenta que debía no sacaría nada siendo hostil con ellas por lo que decidió ser amable antes de irse e ignorarlas toda la velada, después de todo la reina de Escocia, Inglaterra y Francia no debía comportarse así; las jóvenes no entendían porque la reina de repente se volvía tan amable con ellas, o era muy voluble o muy estúpida. Después de la fiesta las jóvenes fueron a sus habitaciones pero antes todas se reunieron en la habitación de Ana para hablar.

—Que está planeando esa tal Mary? – se preguntó Ophelia

—Quiere que nos vayamos, eso es evidente – comento Virginie

—Esta loca, no le fallare a la reina porque su prima le molesta mi presencia – dijo Ana

—Debemos tener cuidado, no sabemos qué clase de trucos tiene escondidos Mary – dijo Eliza

—Para mí es muy tonta, no creo que sea tan buena reina como lo es la reina Elizabeth – opino Ophelia

—Deberíamos tener cuidado con ella, mi padre siempre me dijo que los tontos eran los más peligrosos, mucho más que una persona inteligente – dijo Eliza

—¿Y sus damas? De seguro le son fieles ¿debemos cuidarnos de ellas? – pregunto Ana

—Si, ellas eran un problema si las dejamos acercarse mucho a nosotras – dijo Virginie

—¿Qué te pasa Emily?

Emily no había prestado atención a la conversación ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, después de decirle que no le pasaba nada y que de seguro solo tenía sueño todas se fueron a dormir, esa noche Emily Livington soñó con algo que olvido al despertar y al despertar estaba ruborizada y con el corazón acelerado; sin embargo, esa mañana para Mary Estuardo viviría una desgracia ya que había caído en desgracia cuando a través de los espías de Catalina De Medicci; esa mañana Mary de Escocia era sacada de sus aposentos y puestos en otros más pequeños hasta saber que se haría con ella, tal vez sería mandada a la bastilla, ya que se había descubierto que era amante de Louis de Condé y que ambos tenían planeado hacer un golpe de estado y destituir a Francis y a su familia, los Valois, y poner a Louis de Condé en el trono para que así Mary pudiera tener todo lo que ella quisiera pero no fue así; hasta ahora las jóvenes no se esperaban algo así pero debían tener más compromiso con su reina.


	2. Capitulo 2: Dulce Réquiem

Personajes:

Francisca de Poitiers: Kristen Stewart

Luisa de Poitiers: Emma Roberts

Capítulo 2: Dulce réquiem

Margot estaba furiosa y herida, la maldita de Mary le había robado al único hombre que había amado, a Louis de Condè, esto no era justo ¿Por qué todo el mundo debía amar a Mary? ¿Por qué Louis había escogido a Mary y no a ella? Su corazón roto le dolía y descargo su enojo destrozando toda su habitación ignorando a las sirvientas de palacio que le suplicaban que se calmara y les abriera la puerta, cuando se calmó tampoco abrió la puerta por lo que Catalina mando a derribar la puerta, encontraron a la princesa tirada en el piso, sollozando y con las manos cubriéndose la cara; al verla así Catalina se conmociono y mucho, Margot era quien más se parecía a ella en todo sentido y verla derrumbarse fue algo que no le gusto ver.

—Tranquilízate Margarita, eres una princesa de Francia debes comportarte como tal – le dijo Catalina casi como una orden

—¡Esa maldita!….¡como desearía destrozarle su cara de ramera escocesa! – dijo la princesa francesa como si no se diera cuenta que la llamaron Margarita y no Margot

—¿Te refieres a Mary?

—¡¿Hay otra ramera escocesa en Francia?!

—Estas muy alterada, hija mía

—¡No me importa!

Catalina como pudo levanto a Margot y la sentó en la cama, realmente Margot amaba al despreciable de Louis de Condé hasta le había dado esperanzas cuando comenzó a cortejarla y ahora la dejaba por la odiosa Mary, como madre se sentía muy ofendida pero nada se comparaba con lo que la bonita Margot debía sentir, estaba ofendida y traicionada.

—¿Cómo fue? – pregunto Margot

—¿A que te refieres?

—Como fue que padre eligió como prometida de Francis a Mary si habían mejores princesas que ella?

—Por Inglaterra

—¿Inglaterra?

—Si tu padre siempre ambiciono a Inglaterra desde muy joven pero no estaba en la línea de sucesión por eso escogió a Mary quien era pariente del mismísimo rey de Inglaterra

—Ni para eso sirvió esa inútil! Lo único que ha hecho esa perra es acostarse con todos los hombres que se le pasaran por delante y poner a mi hermano como el mayor cornudo de Francia! No es una reina sino una ramera!...me lo robo… me robo a Louis ¿Qué más va a quitarme esa cerda escocesa?...

—Cálmate Margarita

—¡Quiero verla destruida! ….quiero verla destruida….

—Y así será hija mía, comerá tierra por lo que le hizo a nuestra familia

Narcisse veía todo desde el marco de la puerta como si viera una obra de teatro, se sentía feliz y lleno de energía, la princesa Margarita (Margot) sería una gran aliada, no era un secreto que a Margot nunca le agrado Mary pero nunca la odio como ahora, sería una gran aliada para destrozar a Mary y obtener su preciada venganza, esa desgraciada había matado a su hijo Éduard, encerrándolo en una celda llena de enfermos de peste donde murió tortuosamente de peste, como deseo hacerle lo mismo cuando se enteró pero ahora le haría algo peor, la destrozaría pedazo por pedazo y le mandaría los pedazos a los fantoches de los De Guisa. Había nacido una alianza entre los 3 contra la reina de Escocia aunque en la mente de Catalina también había otra cosa, conseguirle una nueva mujer a su hijo, Olivia D'Amencourt se encontraba en Italia próxima a casarse, ella no contaba pero si la bonita damita inglesa que la Reina Elizabeth le había mandado, Emily Grey, había algo especial en esa chica y a Catalina le interesaba.

Emily desde niña tenía visiones y sentía cosas que siempre terminaban pasando, según su padre eran tonterías y su madre decía que era un don heredado por su antepasada Úrsula Shipton, mejor conocida como la madre Shipton, la gran profetisa de Inglaterra. En esos momentos sentía un corazón roto pero no era el suyo sino el del rey Francis. La traición de Mary y darse cuenta de que jamás lo amo, tal vez solo amaba el poder, y eso le dolía; ese día el rey de Francia había traído prostitutas y grandes cantidades de alcohol. Fue todo un escándalo, la reina madre, Catalina De Medicci se encargó de sacar a las prostitutas pero no pudo evitar que siguiera bebiendo. Emily lo encontró durmiendo en los jardines, apestaba a alcohol pero cuando Emily se acercó él despertó.

—Su majestad – dijo Emily a modo de saludo

—Eres una de mis pupilas inglesas…. Como estas? Usted era?

—Soy Emily Grey – dijo sentándose a su lado

—Emily es un bonito nombre, dime Lady Grey ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?

—No lo sé, es algo extraño, creo que no

—¡Eres afortunada! Amar es malo….por ejemplo yo amaba a mi reina y le di todo para que fuera feliz: joyas, los más finos vestidos, poder, protección para Escocia….pero nunca me amo, me usó y luego me traiciono con mi propio primo….no sé qué hice mal

—A cualquier persona lo engañan con un hermoso rostro, incluso a un rey

—No sé qué clase de rey soy ¿si soy el rey de los cornudos o el de los idiotas?

—Eres el rey de Francia

Francis estaba algo borracho, pero aun así entendía lo que Emily le quería decir, era el rey de Francia y no podía ser humillado por la reina de un país pobre, tal vez era la borrachera o porque le atraía la joven, por lo que se le acercó como si intentaba besarla, el rostro de Emily se puso rojo como una rosa y aparto la cara con rapidez ella era una señorita inglesa, educación que le habían dado sus padres, y esas reacciones eran naturales en alguien con esa educación.

—¡No haga eso! – exclamo Emily

—¿Por qué no?¿ Acaso no quieres besar al rey de Francia? – dijo atrayéndola hacia si

—Usted está muy borracho

—¿Muy borracho? ¿Eso piensas?

—Si

Francis forcejeo con ella un rato más para poder besarla hasta que al final rompió en llanto mientras repetía una y otra vez: "yo la quería" en ese momento Emily sintió 2 corazones: el corazón roto de Francis y su corazón compasivo; Mary de Escocia era una mujer muy mala ¿Cómo podía hacer sufrir a alguien como Francis? Como podía hacer sufrir a su rey Arturo. Emily lo abrazo y consoló, y cuando ya estuvo más calmado lo llevo como pudo a la habitación de Francis y lo dejo en su cama. Cuando salió de la habitación del rey se encontró con la reina madre, Catalina De Medicci, la cual estaba tan elegante como siempre, Catalina tenía una sonrisa en la cara que de seguro a susto a Emily por como reacciono al verla, sin embargo, logro recuperar la compostura e hizo una reverencia.

—S-su majestad – dijo haciendo una reverencia

—Tranquila niña, no soy el diablo

—Lo siento si la ofendí, majestad

—No es ninguna ofensa niña. Ven, camina conmigo

Catalina tomo a Emily del brazo y ambas caminaban por los pasillos del palacio, Emily solo recuerda haber visto a Catalina en la corte inglesa y que estuvo mucho tiempo con la reina pero jamás supo de qué hablaron; Emily sintió que la garganta se le secaba de solo pensar que Catalina sospechara la verdadera razón por la que ella y las otras estaban aquí, y fallarle a la reina.

—¿Que piensas de Mary? Querida – pregunto la reina Madre

—Es hermosa pero…no está apta para gobernar

—No lo habría dicho mejor, sabes? Si no estuviera en la línea sucesoria inglesa mi difunto marido jamás la hubiera traído a Francia y menos casado con nuestro hijo

—Esta desheredada – dijo Emily en un tono bajo

—¿Que dices niña? – dijo Catalina parando en seco

—Como última voluntad, el difunto rey Enrique VIII decreto que sus parientes Estuardo estaban fuera de la línea sucesoria inglesa, el decreto fue aprobado por el congreso; por eso y por gracia de dios la difunta reina Mary Tudor eligió a la reina Elizabeth como reina

Catalina no sabía que sentir, si lo que decía Lady Emily era cierto María De Guiza los engaño a todos para poner a la ramera de su hijita en el trono de Francia y a su odiosa familia en el poder; esto era imperdonable pero ya le daría su merecido a la maldita de María De Guiza pero ahora debía hacer primero lo primero.

—Mary jamás mereció a mi hijo ahora el pobre está sufriendo

—Pude verlo

—Y necesita una mujer

—N-no entiendo…

—Claro que me entiendes no te hagas la tonta, hay algo en ti que destaca y por eso te estoy confiando a mi hijo

—…. – Emily no encontraba las palabras

—No me tienes que contestar ahora piénsalo

Emily no dijo nada y ambas continuaron con el paseo aunque las palabras de Catalina seguían en su mente.

En otra parte del palacio, Bash sentía que la Mary que conoció siempre fue una mentira, ella jamás lo amo solo lo uso pero lo que más le dolía era que muchas veces estuvo a punto de traicionar a los suyos por ella, que tonto había sido. Bash caminaba por los pasillos de palacio intentando digerir todo lo que estaba pasando y que ella jamás fue lo que pensaba, en esas caminatas fue intersectado por Francisca y Luisa de Poitiers, sus hermanas por parte de madre, la noticia de la infidelidad y complot de Mary, todo el mundo ya lo sabía, y ellas habían sido llamadas para vigilar a Mary, el rey Francis había decidido mantener a las damas de Mary alejadas de la reina de Escocia pero las hermanas de Bash, que ahora no la apreciaban nada, serian mejores guardianas para la ex – reina de Francia que cualquier hombre que pueda quedar embelesado con su belleza.

—¡Sebastian! ¡Hermano! ¿Que te pasa? – exclamo Luisa al verlo tan demacrado

—¿Francisca? ¿Luisa? …¿que hacen aquí?

—Después te lo contaremos pero ahora dinos ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Francisca

—Estoy triste…..la mujer que creí amar solo me uso

—Y esa mujer es Mary, eso es evidente – dijo Luisa

—¿Como saben eso?

—Toda Francia lo sabe y claro también nuestra familia – contesto Francisca

Tanto Luisa como Francisca le decían a Bash que era mejor que se sacudiera la garrapata chupa sangre de Mary y que ahora la veía como realmente era, una mujer despreciable aunque Bash parecía no entender lo que sus hermanas le decían o solo odiaba escuchar la verdad; cerca de ahí Ana escuchaba todo y pensaba que Bash no merecía sufrir así, él fue la única persona que fue buena con ella cuando llego a la corte francesa donde no conocía a nadie, tal vez para sacarle información pero aun así logro hacerla sentir a gusto en Francia, ella también quería estar con él y ayudarlo, e inmediatamente se le vino a la mente lo que le dijo Lord McCree, un viejo jefe de clan escoces que había sido exiliado por María de Guiza.

FLASH BACK

Un día antes de partir a Francia, Ana Miller paseaba por los jardines del palacio real de Inglaterra, quería ver sus jardines por última vez antes de ir a Francia, tal vez en el palacio real de Francia haya flores más bonitas pero los jardines reales de Inglaterra siempre le parecieron un lugar parecido al cielo, durante su paseo vio al viejo lord escoces vistiendo sus ropas escocesas como siempre, estaba alimentando a las aves cuando Ana se sentó a su lado.

—¿Así que te vas? – pregunto Lord McCree

—Mañana en la mañana, ya está todo preparado

—¿No preferirías ir conmigo a Escocia?

—¿Y a donde iríamos cuando estemos en Escocia?

—Tienes razón, los McCree perdimos nuestro castillo por culpa de esa perra de María de Guiza y no puedo volver por eso – el anciano dio un pesado suspiro – mi familia está muerta y mi hijo y heredero también ¿alguna vez te hable de mi hijo John?

—Si, Lord McCree, muchas veces

El anciano soltó una risita, casi siempre Lord McCree le hablo a Ana de John, y todas sus cualidades pero había sido asesinado por orden de esa perra francesa como solía llamarla, Ana tenía tan solo 14 años cuando Lord McCree llego a la corte inglesa y desde entonces era como un abuelo para ella y para muchos hijos de nobles de la corte.

—¿Sabes? Me sorprende la fidelidad que tiene tu pueblo por su reina, en Escocia casi nadie aprecia a la reina madre y mi reina es una señorita de salón afrancesada que de seguro no tiene idea de lo que es Escocia

—Muy pronto la conoceré y sabré como es ella

—Yo no quiero ni conocerla – carraspeo el anciano – ¿sabes? Si las cosas fueran diferentes me hubiera gustado verte como la esposa de mi hijo

Fin de Flash Back

"Si las cosas fueran diferentes me hubiera gustado verte como la esposa de mi hijo" esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza al punto que no pudo acercarse a John McCree de la cabeza ¿Por qué debía serle fiel a un hombre que jamás conoció? No pudo acercarse a Bash, no pudo ser su hombro para que llorara, no pudo ni siquiera hablarle. Se sintió tan tonta. De repente se dio cuenta que Greer, una de las damas de Mary, la miraba como si quisiera intimidarla con la mirada pero Greer no conocía a Ana y esta se fue de ahí ignorándola.

Mary se encontraba encerrada en el ala oeste del palacio, incomunicada y sin la posibilidad de hablar con alguien. Cuando Gideon Blackburn supo esto fue corriendo al ala oeste para ver a Mary, no podía dejar que le hicieran eso a Mary, él sabía perfectamente lo suyo con Louis de Condé pero quería escucharlo de su boca, Gideon fue corriendo por los pasillos cuando sin darse cuenta tropezó y cayó al piso con una dama de vestido color grafito, cuando se levantó vio que era Virginie Bale, la cual no veía desde que era una niña, época en la que fue encerrado en la torre de Londres, debía admitir que estaba hermosa y ahora era toda una mujer, y una muy bella. Gideon tenía en cierta relación con los Bale ya que Lady Bale era la tutora de su hija Agatha y como la niña escribía en sus cartas los quería mucho.

—Eres lord Blackburn – dijo Virginie reconociéndolo

—¿Virginie? Vaya, cuanto has crecido – dijo Gideon ayudando a Virginie a levantarse

—Usted sigue igual aunque la última vez que lo vi era una niña

—¡Jaja! Y ahora toda una mujer

—¿Porque corría? Casi me aplasto

Gideon y Virginie eran del mismo país y de la misma corte, de seguro Virginie seguía teniendo contacto con sus padres y amigos, y ella era tan joven que de seguro no sabía o no se daría cuenta de las palabras que escribiría en sus cartas a su familia y si eso pasaba tendría problemas. Hace no mucho le había jurado lealtad a Mary y mandado información falsa a Elizabeth pero si esto llegaba a descubrirse puede que Agatha quedara perjudicada.

—Pues…solo iba a buscar algo

—Entiendo, Lord Gideon creo que me perdí ¿sabe dónde estamos?

—En el ala oeste del palacio

—¿El ala oeste? ¿No es donde se encuentra la reina Mary?

Gideon quedo sin palabras ¿Cómo ella sabía eso? ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta? Estaba nervioso y no sabía que hacer o que decirle, un paso en falso y se destruía todo para él y para Mary pero luego se tranquilizó al pensar que Virginie lo pudo escuchar de cualquier dama maliciosa de la corte, a los ojos de Gideon ella, a pesar de haberse vuelto tan hermosa, seguía siendo una niña y de seguro no estaba al corriente de lo que pasaba, pero no podía estar más equivocado, Virginie sabía todo lo que estaba pasando y sabía que Gideon estaba a un paso de caer en desgracia, Elizabeth sospechaba que Gideon la estaba traicionando y fue una de las razones por la que Elizabeth mando a las chicas a Francia. Por alguna razón Virginie no quería que Gideon saliera perjudicado y menos por alguien como Mary.

—Lord Gideon, no le voy a preguntar a donde va solo le pediré una cosa

—¿Qué es?

—Piense en Agatha y no haga tonterías

—¡Siempre pienso en ella!

—Pues no parece – dijo entregándole una carta – no cometa errores que puedan perjudicarla o a su futuro, por favor

La carta que le dio era de su hija Agatha y comenzó a leerla mientras Virginie se alejaba, en la carta de la niña esta le contaba las divertidas actividades que había realizado los últimos días, que quería que se hiciera amigo de Virginie y que le iba a preguntar a los Bale si él podía vivir con ellos también. Al leer la carta Gideon rompió en llanto ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso iba a destruir el futuro de su hija por una mujer?¿Acaso Mary era más importante para él que Agatha? No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Virginie escucho sus llantos e inmediatamente volvió para consolarlo, ella se había dado cuenta.

—Dígame que es lo que lo atormenta

—No lo entenderás, eres solo una niña

—Claro que lo entenderé, lo voy a entender

Gideon no pudo decir nada ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta pero Virginie lo entendió todo de todas maneras.

De todas las pupilas del rey Frances, Lady Eliza Radcliffe era la que parecía estar más fascinada con la corte francesa, ella sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer en la corte francesa pero aun así le gustaba ver algo diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada en Inglaterra, ella estaba absorta en unos cuadros que adornaban las paredes de palacio cuando se encontró con Nostradamus, ella lo recordaba ya que lo vio cerca de la reina y había escuchado que era un profeta que tenía la capacidad de ver el futuro algo que sorprendió mucho a la muchacha. Por otra parte Nostradamus seguía triste desde que Olivia D'Amencourt se había ido para casarse con otro hombre por lo que estaba decaído.

—¿Se siente mal? – pregunto Eliza

—Ah…no, estoy bien – contesto Nostradamus

—Entonces podemos hablar

—¿Hablar? No creo ser una grata compañía

—No piense eso, yo creo que no es así

Nostradamus al final acepto y acompaño a Eliza a los jardines desde la muerte de su esposa e hijo que no tenía mucho contacto con el sexo opuesto hasta que conoció a Olivia pero esa relación no funciono, tal vez así fue mejor, Nostradamus estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que Eliza lo noto ella apenas lo conocía pero aun así sentía mucha simpatía por él.

—Escuche que puede ver el futuro Lord Nostradamus ¿eso es verdad?

—Si es verdad aunque no soy muy apreciado por eso

—¿Porque?

—La reina Mary o tal vez ex – reina piensa que fui enviado del infierno y que soy el diablo

—Eso es ridículo, usted tiene un don hermoso no creo que algo así sea obra del diablo

—¿Usted cree eso? – pregunto Nostradamus mirando a Eliza

—Claro, usted es un profeta como la madre Shipton

—¿La madre Shipton? – era la primera vez que Nostradamus oía hablar de ella

—Fue una profetisa que vivió hace muchos años, era tan querida y respetada que ningún fanático religioso furibundo se atrevía a tocarla, se decía que era amiga y consejera del rey

Nostradamus disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Eliza y por alguna razón le recordaba a su difunta esposa y a Olivia, ella era como una dulce primavera que venía a derretir los hielos de su alma y era tan joven, de seguro tenia la misma edad que Olivia y Mary, pero algo que le dijo la damita fue lo que lo dejo pensativo, Eliza le conto sobre una profecía de la madre Shipton sobre una reina sin corona que tejería sus propias desgracias y la hoja cruel le arrebataría su roja vida por querer la corona que no le pertenecía. Permaneció callado y tuvo una visión similar a la de la madre Shipton pero no pudo ver el rostro de la reina solo su vestido rojo.

—¡Lord Nostradamus! ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Eliza preocupada

—Si, señorita….solo estoy cansado – contesto Nostradamus

—¡Lis! – llamo una tercera voz femenina

La voz era de Ophelia Campbell, la cual era amiga de Eliza. Nostradamus le dijo a Eliza que podía irse con su amiga ya que él iba a descansar Eliza le dijo que descansara bien y que ojala más tarde pudieran verse dándole una flor que había recogido en los jardines y se va con Ophelia para dejar a Nostradamus descansar. Ophelia le pregunto quién era ese hombre a lo que ella respondió que se llamaba Nostradamus y era un buen amigo, Ophelia solo sonrió divertida. Y ambas caminaron por los jardines como si intentaran hacer pensar a la gente que las viera pensara que estaban solo paseando.

—La gente de la corte parece haberse acostumbrado a nosotras ya no nos miran como si fuéramos animales exóticos – dijo Ophelia

—Me he dado cuenta de eso aunque las damas de la reina de Escocia parece que no le agradamos – respondió Eliza

—Ellas no me importan, sé que le son leales a su reina pero nosotras somos leales a nuestra reina

—Nunca creí que esto pasaría, que apenas llegáramos….la reina fuera encerrada por cometer adulterio

—Puede que perdiera Francia pero aún tiene a Escocia e irá por Inglaterra

—Aún es muy pronto

En su caminata se encontraron con los pequeños príncipes Charles y Henry los cuales estaban jugando en los jardines, a ellos se les había prohibido jugar cerca de donde estaba Mary o acercarse a ella, diciéndoles que era mala. Cuando los pequeños príncipes vieron a las jóvenes las invitaron a jugar con ellos a lo que las damas inglesas aceptaron. El juego que jugaron primero fue a las escondidas y Ophelia fue quien busco primero. Las risas de los 4 se escucharon por todas partes y tal vez las escucho Mary.

La reina de Escocia estaba aislada por orden del rey Francis o por la reina madre Catalina de Medicci, quien sabe, ni siquiera a sus damas se les permitían verla y cuando estas protestaron Francis las amenazo con mandarlas devuelta a Escocia si se atrevían a desafiar sus órdenes, las damas no volvieron a pedírselo. Mary sentía que había cometido la peor torpeza de toda su vida, se descuidó y por eso ahora estaba en esa situación y en este aislamiento, sin poder ver a sus damas y amigas. De repente entraron a la habitación Francisca y Luisa de Poitiers, las hermanas de Bash, las cuales les informaron que de ahora en adelante ellas serían sus nuevas damas y quienes se harían cargo de ella, en otras palabras eran sus cuidadoras o carceleras pero Mary no lo iba a permitir.

—¡¿Creen que permitiré esto?! ¡Llamen a Francis ahora mismo! – exigió Mary

—Yo no obedezco tus ordenes, Mary – dijo Luisa

—Lo que mi hermana quiso decir era el rey nos dio la orden de hacernos cargo de ti y tampoco debemos molestarlo – explico Francisca

—Ustedes 2…..Ustedes 2….¿no me harán caso? ¡Soy su reina!

—Eras la reina ahora solo eres una prisionera, solo eso – dijo Luisa

—Al parecer ustedes no entienden lo que pasa….

—¿Que deberíamos entender? – pregunto Francisca

—Escuchen, si no lo hacen por mi háganlo por Bash….

Antes de que Mary pudiera terminar de decir lo que iba a decir, Francisca la abofeteo y lo hizo tan fuerte que casi le rompió el labio. La anonadada Mary se sostuvo la mejilla donde Francisca la había golpeado, nunca se esperó esto de ella quien siempre fue tan prudente y recatada, ahora la miraba con furia.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi hermano! ¡No lo volverás a usar! – exclamo Francisca furiosa

—¡¿Acaso no te importa nadie más que tú?! Mi pobre hermano sufre por tu culpa y a ti no parece importarte – agrego Luisa

—….. – Mary no dijo nada, solo tenía su mano en su enrojecida mejilla

—Quise ser buena contigo a pesar de todo lo que has hecho pero veo que tú no entiendes razones – dijo Francisca

Mary estaba atrapada con 2 personas que no la apreciaban, si quería salir de aquí debía pensar y rápido. Mientras tanto Louis de Condé escapaba de Francia directo a Navarra, donde se encontraba su hermano.


	3. consecuencias

Consecuencias

Personajes:

Allister O' Darly: Eddie Redmayne

Jamie Campbell Bower: príncipe Enrique de Borbón

Ian Somerhalder: Jonathan Drake.

Edimburgo, Escocia.

La noticia de la infidelidad de Mary y como estaba perdiendo la corona de Francia llegaron rápidamente a los oídos de María de Guiza, ella estaba muy contrariada que cuando leyó la carta de sus hermanos se desmayó del disgusto, si fuera la carta de Catalina no hubiera creído ni una sola palabra pero quienes le informaban lo que pasaba en Francia eran sus hermanos, entonces debía ser todo verdad. María de Guiza se encargó de que nadie del pueblo escoces se enterara de la situación de su hija pero misteriosamente por toda Edimburgo aparecieron dibujos de su hija vestida de sirena, el símbolo de las prostitutas, María de Guiza mando a borrarlos todos pero seguían apareciendo aun así María de Guiza se sentía aliviada en cierto modo que no pasara en Escocia lo que pasaba en Francia donde había hasta sátiras pornográficas de su hija. Durante días la reina madre estuvo muy alterada pensando que el futuro glorioso que había planeado para su hija se estaba quebrando. Ese día María de Guiza estaba de pésimo humor.

—¿Se siente mal, su majestad? – pregunto la dama

—¡Tu qué crees, todo el mundo se burla de mi hija!

—No…quería ofenderla majestad

—Entonces no hables!

La dama de la corte reacciono como si la hayan abofeteado, era evidente que la reina madre estaba de pésimo humor por culpa de su hija y sus amoríos con Louis de Condé, no era secreto en la corte ya que todo el mundo lo sabía y mucho más con los grafitis de la supuesta reina de Escocia. Cuando María de Guiza estuvo más tranquila sintió que no debía hablarle así a una persona que se estaba preocupando por ella.

—Lo siento, no debí gritarle

—No hay problema, majestad

—Estoy enojada por causa de mi hija

—¡Que pasa con la reina?

—Arruina todo lo que he hecho por ella y por un hombre!

—No sé qué decir

María de Guisa no le contesto y le dijo que prepararan sus cosas ya que se iría a Francia, no podía creerlo, su hija no pudo cometer adulterio con Louis de Condé y estar a punto de perderlo todo incluso Escocia, sus hermanos debían estar equivocados o tal vez engañados por Catalina de Medicci, eso debía ser esa maldita mujer debió fabricar esa evidencia para sacar a su hija del trono de Francia y del poder. Ella debía ir a Francia.

Londres, Inglaterra

Elizabeth leía los informes que sus damas le mandaban desde Francia, al parecer después de la infidelidad de María, cosa que todo el mundo ya sabía, Mary y su familia perdían cada vez más poder pero los detalles nadie más lo sabía solo ella gracias a las chicas. Debía estar preparada ahora más que nunca, si Mary era expulsada de Francia volvería a Escocia y si ella quisiera reclamar Inglaterra y de seguro destruiría todo lo que había logrado, su naciente imperio, no podía permitir que esa mujer se apodere de lo que por derecho era suyo. Con ella estaba su fiel mayordomo Allister O' Darly, quien siempre la había amado.

—¿Como se siente hoy su majestad? – pregunto Allister O'Darly

—Me siento bien, debo estar bien

—No le entiendo

—Mary de Escocia esta por perder la corona de Francia

—¿Y eso es malo?

—En parte sí. Perdería a Francia como aliado pero si vuelve a Escocia puede invadirnos desde la misma isla

—Eso no pasara, no es muy inteligente

—Eso la hace muy peligrosa, me gustaría que se quedara tranquila pero no puedo tener simpatía con alguien que quiere mi corona y todo lo que luchado

—Si esa mujer pisa Inglaterra solo conseguirá irse a la torre de Londres

—¡La torre no!

Durante su adolescencia su hermana, Mary Tudor, la encerró por un largo tiempo en la torre de Londres. Aquel lugar ya no era como antes, ya no era el majestuoso castillo normando que albergaba a la corte de Guillermo el conquistador ahora solo era un pequeño pedacito de infierno; Elizabeth aún recordaba cuando ella tenía 16 años, y fue sacada de su palacio y puesta en esa celda en la torre donde podía escuchar las torturas, los gritos de terror y los lamentos pero lo peor era ese frio pegajoso en infierno y ese calor sofocante que caracterizaba a la torre de Londres. A pesar de que no le gustaba para nada Mary no era capaz de mandarla a la torre. El solo recuerdo de la torre de Londres hacia que a Elizabeth se le pusiera la piel de gallina, Allister noto esto y quiso abrazarla para tranquilizarla pero ¿Quién era el para tocar a la reina? Un simple mayordomo y el hijo de un carpintero. Cuando entro Lord Robert Dudley, Allister O' Darley volvía a ser solo el mayordomo de la reina.

—Elizabeth ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Dudley

—Sí, solo estoy indispuesta ¿Qué pasa?¿porque estás aquí?

—Por esto, James, el medio hermano de Mary Estuardo, te ha propuesto matrimonio – dijo Dubley entregándole una carta

Elizabeth abrió sus grandes ojos verdes de la impresión y tomo la carta para leerla ella misma, efectivamente James Estuardo le proponía matrimonio para por fin detener esta "enemistad" entre sus países; Elizabeth no siguió leyendo la carta y la destrozo, eran solo tonterías, al parecer ahora la reina de Inglaterra se daba cuenta porque Mary Estuardo era tan estúpida, era de familia, e inmediatamente fue a rescribir su respuesta la cual era un rotundo no. Allister salió de la habitación para buscar más té cuando se encontró con Lord McCree el cual aún seguía divertido por las noticias de Mary y su situación después de ser descubierta como adultera, el anciano vio al joven mayordomo y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

—Lord McCree ya le dije miles de veces que yo solo sirvo a la reina, hay más sirvientes que pueden atender sus necesidades – dijo Allister intentando irse

—No es eso, muchacho. Necesito hablar contigo

—¿Sobre qué?

—sobre venganza

—¿venganza?

—Sí, me lo quitaron todo en Escocia y ahora no tengo nada, solo quiero vengarme de esa perra francesa

—¿Y que puedo hacer yo?

—Preséntame con tu reina

Allister lo pensó un momento, Lord McCree era escoces y quien conocía mejor a Escocia que un viejo lord de clan escoces; Allister pensó y medito la propuesta de Lord McCree, él amaba a Elizabeth, ella era una verdadera monarca y no iba a permitir que una francesita mimada le robara a su amada todo lo que había construidocon tanto esfuerzo, Lord Robert Dudley estaba haciendo todo mal pero el haría las cosas como deben hacerse. Por lo que le dijo a Lord McCree que iba a hablar con la reina para que tuvieran una audiencia privada. Él iba a proteger a Elizabeth aunque tenga que destruir una reina.

Marsella, Francia

Claudia se encontraba en Marsella como invitada de los condes de Melville ya que la habían invitado a pasar unos días con ellos a lo que ella acepto ya que quería pensar y sentirse tranquila, desde hace un tiempo que su hermana Isabel, la reina de España, creía que porque su esposo era el rey de España y podría hacer lo que quisiera en Francia como decidir con quién ella debía casarse. Su propia hermana quería que se casara con alguien que no amaba, en esos momentos deseo ser como su otra hermana Margot quien rechazo en su cara a Christian de Guiza cuando Mary le arreglo un matrimonio con su tío, aun recordaba lo que Margot le dijo: "lamento que perdiera su tiempo Lord de Guiza, pero no me casare con un hombre que tiene edad suficiente para ser mi padre o el tío de mi padre" ¿Por qué no era más como Margot? Si fuera como ella le diría a su hermana Isabel que no se casara con ninguna serpiente porque eso eran los De Guiza serpientes como Mary Estuardo, una puta que se atrevió a hacer todo lo que quería en Francia y engañar a su hermano con Louis de Condè el cual tuvo el descaro de cortejarla a ella y su hermana Margot. La joven princesa de Francia se sentó en los jardines del castillo para meditar cuando delante de ella apareció un hombre encapuchado que le tapó la boca.

—Por favor no grites, no te haré daño ….solo no grites

El extraño le destapo la boca a Claudia y esta se alejó del hombre solo para notar que la había manchado de sangre, aquel extraño estaba herido y cayó al piso sosteniendo su herida e instintivamente Claudia se acercó a ayudarlo.

—Al menos no gritaste – dijo el extraño encapuchado

—Estas herido ¿Qué te paso?

—Me dispararon unos soldados, pensaron que era un pirata

—¿Eres un pirata?

—No todos los ingleses somos piratas y no soy un pirata, soy un explorador

—Después hablamos de eso ahora debo ayudarte

Claudia como pudo llevo al extraño dentro de la mansión, cuando Madame de Melville vio a la princesa junto a ese hombre (de seguro un pirata) se escandalizo pero Claudia le dijo como una orden que se tranquilizara y llamara a un doctor a lo que ella hizo. Las heridas del extraño no eran graves pero había perdido mucha sangre, sin embargo, se curaría pronto. Claudia estaba aliviada aunque los condes de Melville no ¿Cómo había entrado ese hombre a su casa de veraneo? Y lo más importante ¿Qué hacia la princesa con ese hombre? Cuando el doctor ya se había ido los condes hablaron con Claudia.

—¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Claudia

—Lamento molestarla con este tema princesa pero ¿Quién es ese hombre? – pregunto el conde

—No lo sé, solo me dijo que era un viajero

—Al menos dijo su nombre – pregunto la condesa

—No hubo tiempo

—Será algún espía – dijo el conde como una afirmación

—No lo creo

—Debemos entregarlo a las autoridades – dijo la condesa

—¡No! Este hombre está mal herido y estará a mi cuidado, no lo tocaran, es una orden – ordeno Claudia

Los condes de Melville no pudieron hacer más que obedecer las órdenes de la princesa de Francia. Después de hablar con los condes, Claudia fue a ver a aquel explorador ingles él tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que la princesita pensó que estaba durmiendo por lo que puso su mano en su frente mientras pensaba porque Dios le había mandado tal ángel.

—Gracias

—¿Te desperté?

—No, ya estaba despierto pero una vez más gracias por ayudarme

—No tienes que agradecerme aunque podrías decirme tu nombre

—Me llamo Jonathan Brake

—¿Brake? ¿Acaso eres familiar de Francis Brake?

— Su hijo…solo cuando lo recuerda ¿y usted es?

— Claudia de Valois, soy la hermana del rey francés

Jonathan se sorprendió e intento hacer una reverencia pero Claudia lo detuvo ya que estaba herido.

Paris, Francia.

Margot estaba lista para hacerle frente a Mary, aquella perra escocesa que se atrevió a engañar a su pobre hermano y a robarle a Louis de Condé, ese Louis el cual había sido capturado cuando intentaba huir con su hermano a Navarra y ahora estaba en la bastilla, Margot desearía decir que no le importaba pero sería mentira ella aun amaba a Louis de Condé y sufría por no poder volver a verlo pero no podía hacer eso; por se conformaría con molestar a su rival. Margarita de Francia mejor conocida como Margot entro en la habitación de Mary vistiendo un maravilloso vestido color crema con adornos blancos y oro, con su hermosa cabellera rubia recogida con un adorno de oro. Cuando la princesa de Francia entro las hermanas De Poitiers hicieron una reverencia mientras Mary entre cerro los ojos.

—¿No se inclinas ante la princesa de Francia? – pregunto Margot

—¡La reina de Francia no se arrodilla ante nadie!

—¿Y aun te atreves a llamarte a ti misma reina de Francia? Eres una ridícula si piensas que mi hermano te perdonara

—¿Porque estás aquí?

—Para decirte que tu madre vendrá

—¿Mi madre?

—Sí, eso es todo lo que te diré

Margot salió de la habitación de Mary mientras esta intentaba ir tras ella y preguntarle la razón por la que su madre vendría a Francia, pero no pudo ir tras ella porque las hermanas De Poitiers se lo impidieron. Cuando Margot salió se encontró con su madre y una de las pupilas inglesas, Emily Grey, la cual hizo una reverencia ante la princesa de Francia; Catalina no se esperaba esto de su hija pero esperaba que ella no cometiera errores por el creciente odio que comenzaba a sentir por la maldita de Mary.

—Margot ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto Catalina

—Nada, solo le avise a Mary que su insoportable madre vendrá a verla – contesto Margot

—Solo espero que no te dejes llevar por tus emociones

—Tranquila Madre, eso no me pasara pero ¿Quién es esta joven?

—Soy Emily Grey, su majestad – dijo Emily haciendo una reverencia

—¿Y porque está aquí Lady Emily? – pregunto Margot

—Ella ha aceptado ser la nueva amante de Francis – dijo Catalina

—¿Eso es verdad?

—Si, su majestad. Estoy más que dispuesta – dijo Emily

—Gracias, mi hermano necesita a una mujer que lo consuele – dijo Margot

—No tiene que agradecerme

Las tres mujeres se fueron mientras madre e hija le contaban a la nueva amante lo que debía hacer. Dejando a Mary sola con las hermanas de Bash.

Mientras en otro lado del palacio Lola acunaba a su hijo el cual no paraba de llorar por un dolor de estómago desde que Mary fue encerrada y privada de todo visita que no sabía de ella ni como ayudarla, intento hablar con Francis pero nunca quería hablar con ella y cuando Lola insistió Francis le contesto: "no te atrevas a cuestionar mi autoridad o de lo contrario puedes irte devuelta a Escocia o puedes hacerle compañía a Mary en el encierro", Lola estuvo a punto de llamar a una criada cuando en el marco apareció Lord Narcisse. Para Lola aquel hombre era el demonio, muchas veces comparable con Catalina, ellos debían ser iguales ya que siempre estaban juntos murmurando y conspirando contra Mary. De repente Narcisse se acercó a ella e instintivamente tomo a su hijo y se alejó.

—Tranquila, no te haré daño Lady Lola – dijo Narcisse con una sonrisa cortante

—¿Que quiere? ¡Váyase!

—Tranquila, solo quiero hablar

—¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar!

—Claro que tenemos que hablar, sobre tu futuro y el de tu hijo

Lola se quedó callada y no dijo nada ¿su futuro y el de John?¿a qué se refería? Lola bajo la guardia.

—¿De que hablas?

—Eres la madre del hijo del rey de Francia y como Mary no le va a dar hijos, tu hijo es el único heredero del trono francés

—¿Que?

—No me digas que nunca lo has pensado ¡ja,ja! Solo piénselo Lady Lola, siendo la madre del heredero te convertirás en la mujer más poderosa de la corte

—¡¿Y traicionar a Mary?! ¡Jamás!

—¿Mary? ¿Acaso Mary es más importante para ti que tú misma y el futuro de tu hijo? ¿Porque sus intereses van arriba de los tuyos?

—Cállate…ya no quiero escucharte

—Está bien, me iré pero piénselo Lady Lola. Usted puede escalar muy alto pero primero debe sacudirse esa garrapata chupa sangre que es Mary

Lola no dijo nada solo se quedó pensativa como si reflexionara y meditara todo lo que le acababa de decir, como si lo consideraba. Cuando Narcisse salió de la habitación de Lola noto que cerca estaba Lady Ophelia, una de las pupilas inglesas, rápidamente Lord Narcisse le alcanzo y la tomo del brazo.

—Lady Ophelia, no sabía que era costumbre de su país espiar detrás de las puertas

—¡Suélteme!

—Primero dígame que fue lo que escucho

—Lo suficiente para hacerme una idea de cómo es usted!

Narcisse la atrajo hacia el como si estuviera a punto de bailar con ella, por su parte Ophelia, estaba asustada ella no conocía a ese hombre y temía que fuera peligroso que pudiera descubrirla a ella y a sus amigas; por su parte Lord Narcisse le acaricio el pelo y le sonrió, a Ophelia le pareció que su sonrisa era como la de algún zorro.

—Le contare que planeo, usted señorita me parece confiable. Estoy dejando a Mary Estuardo completamente sola

—¿Sola?

—Sí, mi linda señorita. Estoy poniendo a las damas de Mary en su contra así estará completamente sola

—¿Porque?

—Si está sola y traicionada cometerá más errores, será fácil atacarla

—¿Porque me cuenta esto?

—Por qué sé que no le dirás nada a Mary o alguna de sus damas, ellas no te aprecian y tú no las aprecias

Narcisse la beso en la frente y se fue, todo era verdad, ella no le diría nada a nadie excepto a sus amigas y a su reina.

Navarra

La noticia de que Mary y Louis eran amantes llego rápidamente a Navarra y a los oídos de Antonio de Borbón, rey de Navarra. Además su hermano Louis estaba en la bastilla; cuando Antonio leía esta noticia no estaba solo sino que con él estaba su hijo Enrique de Borbón, su hijo mayor y casi de la misma edad que Louis al punto que parecían primos en vez de tío y sobrino. En la carta que era enviada desde Francia el rey Francis o tal vez su madre, le exigía a Antonio convertirse al catolicismo, y renunciar a su derecho al trono de Francia para salvar a su hermano.

—¡Que se lo queden! – exclamo Enrique molesto

—Esa no es una opción – respondió Antonio

—¡Pero padre! ¡No podemos aceptar eso!

—Ya te escuche, no tienes por qué gritar hijo mío, sé que hacer

—Por favor dime que no accederás a esos términos….¡Louis se buscó esto por acostarse con la esposa de Francis de Valois! ¡¿vas a sacrificar el futuro de la familia Borbón por un lio de faldas?!...si es así no te conozco padre

—Pero si puedo mandar a alguien a negociar, a ti

—¿Yo?

—Si hijo mío, eres el más indicado para representar nuestros interés en Francia, dime hijo mío ¿puedo confiar en ti?

—Si padre, haré lo que me digas

Antonio estaba complacido con la disponibilidad de su hijo e inmediatamente lo mando a Francia.


	4. Capitulo 4: el rey

Capítulo 4: El rey

Mary estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y se sentía desesperada, no sabía cómo estaba Louis si estaba a salvo o estaba muerto, aun así tenía la baja esperanza de que Louis fuera a rescatarla pero debía ser realista, eso tal vez no pasaría. Además Luisa y Francisca la ignoraban como si no les importara lo que ella sentía, como extrañaba a sus damas, pero lo que más la angustiaba era no saber del mundo exterior. Lo último que supo era que su hermano James planeaba proponerle matrimonio a Elizabeth y así neutralizarla. Solo esperaba que todo funcionara y que Elizabeth aceptara la propuesta de matrimonio de su hermano. Como odiaba ser una reina y no poder amar a quien ella deseara, si fuera una mujer más podría estar feliz con Louis, en un mundo perfecto ella y Louis pudieran ser felices en Escocia o Inglaterra pero las cosas no eran así y ella estaba atrapada. Mientras Mary miraba por la ventana como si intentara ver si alguien al horizonte la venia a rescatar vio a Bash con una mujer, tardo un poco de tiempo en darse cuenta que esa mujer era una de las pupilas inglesas, la tal Ana Miller; ver a Bash con esa mujer, su enemiga, la hizo sentirse traicionada.

—No puedo creerlo – dijo Mary en voz alta

—¿Que no puedes creer, Mary? – pregunto Luisa

—Bash…

—¿Qué pasa con nuestro hermano? – pregunto Francisca

Cuando ambas hermanas se asomaron por la ventana a ver lo que acababa de ver Mary pudieron ver a Bash con Ana; tanto Luisa como Francisca se sintieron felices de que su hermano estuviera con otra mujer, una mujer que podría amarlo y curar su corazón herido y no le vieron nada de malo.

—No veo nada de malo – dijo Francisca

—Nuestro hermano esta con una hermosa mujer, no veo nada de malo – dijo Luisa

—Esa mujer es una enemiga de Francia! Y una de las espías de Elizabeth!

—¿Enemiga de Francia? Lady Ana es una de las mujeres más encantadoras que he conocido – dijo Luisa

—Será tu enemiga pero no de Francia – agrego Francisca

—Esa mujer lastimara a Bash, yo lo sé – dijo Mary

—La única mujer que lastimo a Bash eres tú, Mary – dijo Francisca

—Dejaras a Lady Ana y a Sebastian en paz ¿entendiste? – dijo Luisa

Mary tuvo que resignarse, Bash la había dejado y ya no podría contar con su ayuda. Mientras tanto Bash y Ana cabalgaban por los bosques cercanos al palacio, últimamente ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos; cuando Bash estaba con ella sentía que no había nada de que temer, que ella y el eran iguales. Que con ella podía hablar tranquilamente.

—No conocía este lugar, a pesar que llevo un buen tiempo en Francia – dijo Ana

—Solía venir aquí con mis hermanas cuando éramos niños, es un lugar que me gusta visitar – contesto Bash

—¿Cómo un lugar favorito? Yo tenía uno igual en mi país

—Sabes, yo me acerque a ti para conseguir información para Mary pero ahora sé que nunca le importe

—¿Y ahora? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que te acercas a mí?

—Quiero una amiga, alguien que le importe

—Entiendo

Ana vio un gran roble a lo lejos y reto a Bash a una carrera hasta ese roble, con esto le decía que sí. Para Ana aquel chico Valois no era un enemigo ni mucho menos alguien de temer pero aun así no podía confiarse y fallarle a la reina. Después de que Ana ganara la carrera, ya que Bash le dejo ganar, ambos se pusieron a descansar debajo de ese roble.

—¿Cómo sé que me dices la verdad y que no se lo dirás a Mary?

—¿Aún no confías en mí?

—No confió en la reina de Escocia y Francia

—Ella ya no significa nada para mi

—¿De verdad?

—Lo juro por los apellidos De Poitiers y Valois

Ana sonrió y se sintió más tranquila, al ver los ojos de Bash supo que decía la verdad y que podía confiar en él.

En otra parte del palacio Narcisse, Margot y Catalina estaban reunidos para hablar sobre el futuro de Francia, del rey y como deshacerse finalmente de la plaga que era Mary y a los ojos de Margot también era bueno neutralizar a la familia de esta, Los De Guiza; quienes desde que Mary se había vuelto la reina de Francia habían tomado mucho poder pero ahora lo perdían poco a poco con las estupideces de Mary. Entre tantos planes Catalina les comunico que Francis había recibido una carta desde Navarra.

—¿Y que decía la carta? – pregunto Narcisse

—Antonio enviará a su hijo, el tal Enrique Borbón y Navarra para que negociemos con el – dijo Catalina

—No sabía que Antonio de Borbón tiene un hijo, si es su hijo mayor debe tener una edad similar a la de Louis – comento Margot

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con ese chico Borbón? – pregunto Narcisse

—Nada más que atraerlo a nuestro lado, seducirlo para que sea nuestro aliado – dijo Catalina

—Concuerdo con eso – dijo Narcisse

—Solo espero que a Mary no se le ocurra tratar de seducirlo como hizo con Louis – dijo Margot con un notorio odio en sus palabras

—De esa infeliz no te preocupes, tenemos a alguien mejor y más hermosa que Mary – dijo Catalina

—¿Y quién es?

—Eres tu hija mía

Las mejillas sonrosadas de Margot se ruborizaron, ella seguía avergonzada pero también se daba cuenta que si Claudia no estaba aquí ella tendría que casarse con el joven Borbón, una familia mucho mejor que los odiosos De Guiza, pero estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo. Mientras los 3 planeaban el destino de Francia y la eliminación de esa escoria que era Mary Estuardo cuando de repente apareció Lady Lola dispuesta a traicionar a su reina por su futuro y el de su hijo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Querida? – dijo Catalina con severidad

—A ofrecerles mi ayuda – dijo Lola

—¿Tú ayuda? No nos creas tontos, Lola. Se perfectamente lo fiel que le eres a Mary – dijo Margot

—Eso ya termino, debo pensar ahora en mi – dijo Lola

—Yo le creo a Lady Lola, sé que está cansada de darlo todo por Mary y no recibir nada. Ella ahora es nuestra aliada - dijo Narcisse

Catalina y Margot no estaban seguras de confiar en Lola, una de las damas y amigas de Mary pero Narcisse sabía que lo había conseguido, había puesto a Lola en contra de Mary, era algo que solo él y la encantadora Lady Ophelia sabía, tal vez la dama inglesa se lo había contado a sus amigas pero no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, ninguna de esas damas eran amigas de Mary.

Mientras tanto Francis estaba con su nueva amante, lady Emily mientras este practicaba con la espada y pensaba como solucionar el problema más grande de su reinado "el problema de los protestantes".

—¿Como lo hizo tu reina? – pregunto Francis

—A que te refieres Francis – pregunto Emily

—Como fue que tu reina controlo a los protestantes en Inglaterra

—Es un tema complicado

—Cuéntame

—Pues la reina Elizabeth le ha permitido a los católicos practicar su religión pero eso no les gusta, ellos quieren un país 100% católico y piden a Mary Estuardo en el trono, pero por suerte la gran mayoría ama a su reina

—Suena complicado

—Debe serlo, la reina dice que el trabajo más complicado es reinar

—Sabias palabras

—Pero en lo personal creo que debes hacer es ganarte el respeto y el amor de tu pueblo, si eres un rey muy popular con el pueblo podrás tomar decisiones más fuertes con repercusiones menos fuertes

A Francis le agradaba la compañía de Emily y que lo aconsejara como lo haría una reina, como Mary jamás hizo. A la mente de Francis llegaron preguntas que hasta ahora jamás se había hecho ¿y si se hubiera casado con otra mujer en vez de Mary? Había muchas candidatas mejores que Mary Estuardo: pudo ser la hija del rey de España, alguna archiduquesa austriaca, o una de sus primas Medicci, pudo ser la hija del rey de Nápoles, alguna princesa alemana, la sobrina del rey de Dinamarca, o la hermana del rey de Suecia, tal vez una princesa portuguesa, alguna zarina rusa, alguna duquesa italiana o incluso la misma Elizabeth de Inglaterra; entre muchas otras. Era obvio que Mary debió haberse quedado en Escocia y jamás a ver venido a Francia, luego miro a su hermosa amante, Lady Emily, ella lo entendía y lo hacía feliz, ella era un ángel que lo venía a cuidar y proteger después de la traición de Mary, tal vez debió casarse con ella.

De repente a la sala del rey entro intempestivamente Christian De Guiza, el tío de Mary, el cual quería hablar con el rey y salvar a su sobrina, que él la perdonara pero el rey no quería ver a ningún De Guiza pero a Christian no se le podía decir que no por lo que se abrió camino entre los guardias para ir a hablar con Francis.

—Majestad … - dijo Lord De Guiza arrodillándose

—Creí haber dicho que no hablaría con nadie sobre Mary mientras Madame De Guiza no esté aquí – dijo Francis con severidad

—Mi hermana ya está aquí, se está preparando para venir a verlo

—Entiendo ¿Qué quiere Lord De Guiza?

—Suplicarle por el amor que mi sobrina le tiene….

—Dudo que Mary me tuviera algo de amor! – exclamo Francis con severidad

—Lo lamento…su majestad

—No tengo nada en contra de usted pero no hablare con usted sobre este asunto solo con Madame María de Guiza y la misma Mary

Christian de Guiza no se esperaba esa respuesta y eso lo enfureció y aún más cuando vio a quien el rey Francis tenía como compañía, a la bonita Lady Emily, de seguro esa zorra tenia manipulado al rey de Francia con su belleza y con su cuerpo. Christian de Guiza se acercó a la joven con hostilidad asustando a la joven ya que en esos momentos no veía a una hermosa joven sino a la reina Elizabeth, la rival de su sobrina y usurpadora de un trono que le pertenecía a su sobrina.

—¡Esto es obra tuya! – exclamo Christian de Guiza

—¡No lo es! – contesto Emily

—¡¿Que intenta tu maldita reina?! ¡¿Cree que le dejare tener lo que es de mi sobrina y arruinar su vida?!

—¡Ella misma se metió en el problema en el que esta!

—¡Desgraciada traidora!

—¡Basta! – exclamo Francis – en primer lugar no le permito que maltrate a Lady Emily y en segundo lugar no hablare sobre Mary con usted sino con María de Guiza ahora váyase

Christian De Guiza no tuvo otro remedio que retirarse el rey se notaba que estaba molesto y por sus ojos era capaz de mandarlo a encerrar en la Bastilla conto al amante de su sobrina. Cuando el Duque De Guiza ya se hubiera marchado Emily respiro más tranquila, nunca antes había sido agredida y ahora la familia De Guiza la atacaba, era injusto.

—¿Estas bien Emily? – pregunto Francis

—Si, su majestad

—Tranquila, no dejare que los De Guiza te maltraten

Emily sonrió aliviada y tanto ella como Francis volvieron a lo que hacían antes de ser interrumpidos.

Mientras en otro lado del palacio Gideon se encontraba con Virginie, el hombre sabía que había traicionado a su país por una mujer que seguro jamás le importo el como persona, que estúpido había sido. Virginie sentía simpatía por Gideon no solo por ser el padre de Agatha sino porque de verdad le importaba lo que le pasara a Gideon.

—¿Ya me lo contaras? – pregunto Virginie

—¿Contarte qué?

—¿Que fue lo que hiciste?

—Las niñas no deberían preguntar algo así

—Ya no soy una niña, y creo que puedo ayudarte

—Solo pido que no me odies, pequeña Virginie

Gideon dio un suspiro pesado y le conto que había tenido relaciones y se había interesado románticamente en Mary Stuarto por lo que había mandado información falsa a Inglaterra para proteger a Mary y había matado a su pobre sirviente para protegerla, que estúpido había sido. Virginie sintió ganas de abofetearlo, de seguro por patriotismo, pero no lo hizo.

—Si fuera mi madre te daría una bofetada – dijo Virginie

—Algo que merezco

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? Si esto se sabe en Inglaterra sería desastroso para ti y para Agatha

—No me lo recuerdes, pequeña Virginie

—¿Qué harás si la reina Elizabeth se entera de que la estas engañando?

—No quiero ni imaginarlo, Virginie

—Entonces congráciate con ella

—¿Que?

Virginie le explico a Gideon que debía decirle la verdad a la reina Elizabeth y pedir su perdón a cambio de la información que le debía mandar, al principio Gideon tuvo miedo de despertar la ira de la reina de Inglaterra pero Virginie lo tranquilizo diciendo que ella mandaría otra carta comunicándole a la reina de que todo lo que Gideon decía era verdad. Al principio Gideon no estaba seguro pero Virginie termino por convencerlo, Gideon escribió cada cosa que sabía sobre Mary con lujo de detalles y una carta que pedía perdón a la reina Elizabeth por su traición mientras Virginie escribía otra carta a la reina explicándole todo.

—¿Porque me ayudas? – pregunto Gideon

—¿Porque no habría de hacerlo?

—No te entiendo

—Eres un buen hombre Lord Gideon, solo te deslumbraste por un hermoso rostro

—Siento que no lo merezco

—No piense eso

—Gracias, pequeña Virginie

Virginie le sonrió y Gideon la miro a los ojos, de verdad tenía unos hermosos ojos como lo recordaba la primera vez que la vio, allá en Inglaterra.

Mientras tanto María de Guiza acababa de llegar a palacio y con la primera persona que se encontró fue con Catalina quien iba acompañada de Lady Ophelia, madame De Guiza sintió fuertes ganas de abofetear a esa mujer que tanto daño le había hecho a su hija pero hacer eso sería muy peligroso, además ella era miembro de la familia De Guiza y no se rebajaba por nadie y menos por esa mujer. Catalina por su parte se comportó como la reina madre de Francia.

—María De Guiza ¿espero que haya tenido un buen viaje desde Escocia?

—Lo tuve

—Mi hijo está ocupado ahora pero se desocupara pronto y podrán hablar los tres

—Esto te debe dar mucho gozo

—No te entiendo, María

—¡Claro que me entiendes! Esto es obra tuya! No soportas que mi hija sea reina y has inventado todo esto!

Catalina sonrió y miro a Ophelia con una mirada que decía "mira y aprende" la reina madre miro a María De Guiza con superioridad.

—¿Y porque yo haría eso?

—Porque la odias…

—Jajaja! Tu hija no es lo suficientemente importante para ganarse mi odio pero debo admitir que la desprecio. Engañar a mi hijo con su propio primo y hacerlo ver como el mayor tonto y cornudo de Francia es algo que no puedo tolerar. ¡Él es mi hijo! ¡El rey de Francia! ¿Qué es tu hija? La reina de un país que no la quiere

—¡Todo esto es mentira! No lo puedo creer!

—Hay pruebas suficientemente sólidas para que te convenzas y cuando lo hayas hecho puedes ver a tu hijita

Dichas esas palabras Catalina De Medicci le dio la espalda a María De Guiza para irse junto a Ophelia, mientras la reina madre de Francia se ida la reina madre de Escocia le dijo que ella pudo ser la reina de Francia en lugar de ella a lo que Catalina respondió:" pero no lo fuiste", eso fue como una bofetada para María De Guiza quien con enojo exigió ver las pruebas del adulterio de su hija.

Mientras tanto Francis estaba acompañado por Narcisse, a pesar de que a Francis no le agradaba mucho ese hombre pero debía admitir que tenía buenos consejos para él. El tema que Lord Narcisse había sacado era Lord Aloysius Castleroy, había recuperado su título y poder pero no su fortuna por el perdón que Francis había dado, por petición de Mary, sin embargo, era el esposo de Lady Greer y un potencial aliado de Mary siendo su esposa la dama y la mejor amiga de la reina destronada de Francia. Francis escucho cada una de las palabras de Narcisse y la verdad no entendía porque debían hablar de ese hombre pero en el fondo le daba curiosidad de saber que insinuaba Narcisse.

—¿Y porque debería importarme Lord Castleroy? – pregunto Francis mientras daba un sorbo de vino

—Es el esposo de Lady Greer y por lo tanto aliado de Mary Estuardo

—¿Aliado?

—A pesar de que ya no tiene fortuna tiene contactos que podrían ayudar a la reina Mary y a su amante, claro si su hermosa esposa se lo suplica

—Mujeres – carraspeo Francis con molestia

—Pero Aloysius Castleroy no sería una molestia si Lady Greer no estuviera

—¿Que estas insinuando?

—Solo si Lord Aloysius Castleroy se divorciara de Lady Greer esta dama ya no tendría tanto poder sobre el pobre hombre ni en la corte por lo que ya no podría ayudar a Mary

—Ya entiendo pero ahora retírate. Quiero estar solo

Narcisse hizo una reverencia y se fue mientras Francis pensaba en lo que Narcisse le acababa de decir, no era mala idea cuando sea necesario lo usaría. Haría que Lord Aloysius Castleroy se divorcie de Greer y se case con otra mujer, tal vez alguna de sus pupilas. Pero ahora no pensaría en eso sino de prepararse para ver que debía hacer con su infiel esposa, no como esposo sino como el rey de Francia.

.

.

INGLATERRA

Allister le había comunicado a Elizabeth sobre la propuesta de Lord McCree y aunque la reina dudo al principio pero al final acepto entrevistarse con él. El encuentro entre la reina y el Lord escoces fue en el salón del trono donde Elizabeth se presentó vistiendo un hermoso vestido color crema y perlas, se veía tan hermosa que Allister apenas podía quitarle los ojos de encima, mientras Lord McCree vestía el traje típico de su país.

—Le doy la bienvenida, Lord McCree – dijo Elizabeth

—Muchas Gracias su majestad y déjeme decirle que se ve tan hermosa como una rosa cubierta de roció

—Me alaga Lord McCree pero no creo que quisiera hablar conmigo sobre lo hermosa que me veo

—No. Quiero ofrecerle mi ayuda para destruir a María De Guiza y a su hijita

—¿Porque?

—Por 2 razones: María De Guiza me robó el futuro. Mato a mis hijas, mato a mis hermanos, a mis hermanas y a mi hijo primogénito. Los McCree fuimos los lores más poderosos de Escocia y ahora solo quedo yo, un anciano que en cualquier momento morirá y con eso los McCree dejaremos de existir, ya no seremos nada

—¿Y la segunda?

—¡Esa damita afrancesada no es una verdadera escocesa! Yo no la considero así además es una católica y los católicos solo tendrán desgracias a Escocia…si puedo impedir que ella traiga desgracia a Escocia podre morir feliz

—¿Está seguro que no se arrepentirá?

—¡Solo lamento que usted no sea escocesa!

—Pues muy bien, aceptare su ayuda, considéreme su aliada

Lord McCree se acercó a Elizabeth y beso su mano, con esto su alianza estaba firmada.


	5. Chapter V

Capitulo: V

La reina sin amigos

María de Guiza vio las pruebas que inculpaban a su hija del crimen de que se le acusaba, todo era verdad y todo su esfuerzo de convertirla en reina de 3 países se había esfumado, su hija era una gran amante pero se enamoró del hombre equivocado, debió amar a Francis de Valois, no a Louis de Condè. Al ver todas esas pruebas María de Guiza tuvo un ataque de nervios y termino destrozando todo a su paso, llego a un punto en que sus hermanos tuvieron que denerla antes de que causara más destrozos. El ataque de ira y nervios de María de Guiza se escuchó en la sala siguiente donde Catalina de Medicci tomaba el té con Emily, Virginie, Eliza, Ana y Ophelia. Los gritos de María de Guiza parecía complacer a Catalina de Medicci mientras las 5 jóvenes se pusieron nerviosas, cuando la De Guiza se calmó, Catalina quería saber la versión de los ingleses de los cuentos que María de Guiza conto para que su difunto marido aceptara a la ramerita de su hija en su corte.

—Ahora niñas cuéntenme ¿que se dice de Mary de Escocia?

—Está fuera de la línea sucesoria – dijo Emily

—¿Qué más? – Dijo Catalina con interés – ¿es cierto intentaron matarla de niña?

—Eso es completamente falso – dijo Virginie

—¿En qué sentido?

—Nadie quiso matarla – dijo Ophelia

—El rey Enrique VIII era un cerdo pero no un asesino de niños – dijo Ana

—Cuéntenmelo – dijo Catalina de Medicci

—Era el cortejo a la inglesa – dijo Eliza

Eliza le conto que el sueño de muchos reyes era ver a la isla completamente unificada por lo que las coronas de Escocia e Inglaterra debían unificarse. Según los tratados Greenwich, Mary debía casarse con Edward, el hijo del rey, sin embargo; los tratados de Greenwich fueron pronto dejados de lado después de la coronación de Mary. El compromiso no les sentó bien a los escoceses, especialmente porque el rey Enrique VIII intentó cambiar el acuerdo establecido, de modo que él pudiera tener bajo su custodia a Mary muchos años antes de que la boda ocurriera como esto fue negado y comenzó lo que llamaría "cortejar a la inglesa" que era nada menos que imponer la unión de su hijo con Mary a la fuerza, y así secuestrar a la niña reina y llevarla a Inglaterra.

Era muy distinta de la historia que María de Guiza había contado pero para ser sincera jamás creyó los cuentos de Madame de Guiza, esa mujer mintió para que su hija fuera reina de tres naciones con una mentira tan grande de que querían matar a su hija cuando de verdad lo que querían era casarla. Catalina tenía oídos en toda la corte y sabia cosas de Mary que aún no había sacado de relucir pero ahora tenía algo que decirle al rey de Portugal sobre su difunto hijo.

..

.

Mientras tanto Francis y Margot habían mandado a llamar a Greer y a su esposo, Aloysius Castleroy. El rey Francis tenía cara de pocos amigos mientras su hermosa hermana Margot permanecía seria. Ambos estaban sentados en los tronos de Francia, a Greer esto le daba mala espina todo lo que estaba pasando pero podía ser una oportunidad para reconciliar a Mary con Francis pero algo en ella le decía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como antes, Francis parecía ya no estar enamorado de Mary ahora el rey de Francia estaba embelesado con la bonita Emily Grey pero podía ver que no era el mismo Francis que había conocido. El rey de Francia sonrió, Greer le pareció que su sonrisa era malévola.

—Lord Castleroy ¿usted es leal a Francia? – pregunto Francis con esa misma sonrisa

—Si lo soy

—Ser leal a Francia significa ser leal a mí, pero no es del todo fiel a mí

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Entonces porque sigues casado con ella?

Francis señalo a Greer como si señalara un objeto, algo que ofendió terriblemente a la mujer, este no podía ser Francis y lo peor de todo era que Margot no había abierto la boca solo miraba con sus bellos ojos azules. Aloysius Castleroy se le seco la garganta ante lo que hacía y hablaba el rey.

—Amo a mi esposa, su majestad – dijo Aloysius

—¿Más que a Francia?

—¿Que?

—Le puedo devolver su fortuna hasta la última moneda y un título mejor del que tiene pero solo si me obedece

—¿Que tengo que hacer?

—Divorciarse de Lady Greer y casarse con alguien que yo elija

—Francis! No puedes hacer eso! – exclamo Greer

—Como te atreves a llamar al rey de Francia por su nombre! Eres una insolente! – respondió Margot

—No me olvidado de usted, Lady Greer, mi querida e infiel esposa ya tiene nuevas damas de compañía y usted puede volver a Escocia

—No me iré!

—Tu no decides eso – le dijo Margot

Greer miro a su esposo con ojos suplicantes pero este bajo la mirada, ya que no podía hacerlo. Francis le dijo que tenía solo un 1 día para decidir.

.

.

.

Mary se sentía cada vez más sola a pesar de que tenía a Luisa y Francisca a su lado, pero ellas no la apreciaban y casi siempre se burlaban de ella cada vez que podían, antes jamás tuvo problemas con las hermanas de Bash pero ahora ellas la odiaban y no había nada que Mary pudiera hacer para ganarse su amistad. De repente entro su madre, María de Guiza, la cual tenía la cara pálida, Mary se esperaba que la golpeara pero no lo hizo solo la tomo de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla.

—¡¿Cómo has podido hacer esto?! ¡¿Cómo has podido?!

—Basta Madre! Basta!

—Tonta! Lo arruinaste todo

—Ya basta madre! – exclamo Mary haciendo que la soltara – sigo siendo la reina de Francia y esposa de Francis hasta que la muerte nos separe

—Y crees que ser su esposa lo detendrá para si él lo ordena cortarte la cabeza como con Ana Bolena

—Eso no me pasara!

—Parece que vivir en Francia ha hecho olvidar que la corona de Francia sustenta tu corona en Escocia.

—Ya lo sé madre!

—No sabes nada, hija mía. Todo el mundo sabe de tu infidelidad, sátiras pornográficas de ti y Louis de Condé, prostitutas que se hacen pasar por ti en los burdeles, grafitis pornográficos de ti por todas partes y además tú cuñada Isabel no para de llamarte la puta de Escocia

—Qué debo hacer?! Dímelo!

—Déjame pensarlo! Déjame pensarlo

Mary comenzó a llorar de desespero ¿y ahora que iba a pasar con ella? Todos los hombres de su vida la habían abandonado y estaba sola. De repente unos soldados fueron por Mary y con violencia la llevaron a la sala del trono, donde Francis y su madre, Catalina de Medicci, ambos sentados en los tronos de Francia. La mirada de Francis estaba llena de severidad y odio mientras en los ojos de Catalina reflejaban ironía, como le gustaría sacar esa mujer de su trono y tirarla al piso pero no podía hacer nada, los guardias la hicieron inclinarse ante el rey de Francia y la reina madre.

—Francis! Porque me haces esto? – exclamo Mary

—Cuando se está frente al rey de Francia debes inclinarse – respondió Francis

—Pero yo soy tu reina!

—Una reina infiel que no me sirve para nada ahora, solo para gastar mi dinero y el de mi corona

—Ella es tu esposa! Y tu reina! No puedes tratarla así! - exclamo María de Guiza

—Hablando de eso supe de otra información sobre lo que nos contó, Madame de Guiza. La versión de los ingleses sobre lo que nos contó usted

María de Guiza se puso pálida mientras Mary se quedó mirando a su madre, ella no entendía nada hasta que Catalina de Medicci hablo, y conto todo lo que sabía sobre la línea sucesoria inglesa y el cortejo a la inglesa, al oír todo esto Mary se sintió engañada, su madre le había mentido todo estos años.

—Por favor majestad déjeme explicarle! – rogó María de Guiza

—No quiero oír nada más! Es obvio que le mintió a mi padre sobre que querían matar a Mary pero ese asunto es entre ustedes a mí no me interesa. Mi asunto contigo es tu infidelidad, Mary – dijo Francis

—Lo…lo lamento – dijo Mary

—Lo sientes? Es lo único que dirás? Eres una ramera hasta han llegado mis oídos que en toda Francia y Escocia hay grafitis de ti vestida de sirena, el símbolo de las prostitutas ¿sabes que haré sobre eso? Pues nada – dijo Francis

—Y yo no te perdono lo que le hiciste a mi hijo! Como te atreviste a humillarlo así! – exclamo Catalina furiosa

Francis tranquilizo a su madre y ambos le dijeron a Mary cuanto la odiaban y todo lo que pensaban de ella, Mary no pudo contener las lágrimas y reventó en llanto con cada cruel y dura palabras de Francis y Catalina. Cuando Francis le ordeno a los guardias que llevaran devuelta a Mary a su celda pero Mary lucho para que la soltaran y se acercó a los tronos de Francia.

—Que hicieron con Louis?! – exclamo Mary

—Como te atreves a exigirme algo – contesto Francis

—De tu amante no te tienes que preocupar, tiene su propia celda en la Bastilla – dijo Catalina

—Como pueden tratar así a un hombre que le es fiel a Francia! – dijo Mary

—Louis de Condè no es fiel a Francia, solo a ti. Lo que lo hace un doble traidor – dijo Catalina

—Me las pagaras caro Catalina de Medicci! Por lo que le haces a Louis solo porque no eligió a tu hija Margot! - exclamo Mary

—Basta! – exclamo Francis – no te permito que le hables así a mi madre ¡guardias saquen a esta mujer de mi vista!

Los soldados se llevaron a Mary a su madre devuelta a la habitación de Mary donde las encerraron a las 2. Francis se froto las sienes y suspiro ¿desde cuándo Mary le irritaba tanto? Catalina miro a Francis y tomo de su mano.

—Gracias – dijo Catalina

—Porque?

—Por defenderme de ella

—Eres mi madre y no dejare que esa puta te insulte!

Catalina tomo la mano de su hijo y le sonrió haciendo que este sonriera también. En ese momento a la sala del trono entro Aloysius Castleroy el cual tenía un aspecto sombrío, lord Castleroy hizo una reverencia ante el rey de Francia y la reina madre de Francia.

—Lord Aloysius Castleroy ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted? – pregunto Catalina

—He venido a comunicarle a sus majestades mi decisión – dijo Aloysius Castleroy

—Y cuál es?

—Me divorciare de Greer y me casare con una de sus pupilas….por favor dígame ¿que pasara con Greer?

—Será enviada devuelta a Escocia, por supuesto – dijo Francis

—Y quien será mi futura esposa?

—Lady Ophelia Campbell, con ella se casara. También sé que su familia es muy rica, y no se preocupe que yo me encargare de su divorcio y su boda – dijo Catalina

—Gracias, sus majestades

Aloysius Castleroy se fue esperando que toda su fortuna volviera y el pronto divorcio de Greer. Él no había nacido para ser un hombre pobre y menos por una mujer.

.

.

.

Mary estaba hablando con su madre discutiendo por lo que paso en el salón del trono, María de Guiza insistía en que Mary sedujera a Francis mientras Mary se negaba a actuar como una puta, de repente se escuchó a Greer gritar y golpear la puerta histéricamente.

—Maldita! Eres una maldita! Te maldigo Mary de Escocia! – gritaba Greer

—Greer? Que te pasa? Porque me dices esas cosas?

—Se divorciara de mí…. Y todo por tu culpa!

—No te entiendo!

—Francis le ofreció a Aloysius una gran fortuna si se divorciaba de mí y me mandaba devuelta a Escocia …. Y tu todo es por tu culpa! – sollozo Greer

—P-podemos arreglarlo, Greer

—No….seré enviada a Escocia hoy mismo, por mí ya no somos amigas – dijo Greer marchándose

—Espera Greer!

Pero Greer ya se había ido a pesar de que Mary la llamara más de una vez, Ophelia había escuchado todo lo que había dicho Greer y como se había roto su amistad con la reina de Escocia. A Ophelia le hubiera gustado ser fría como su madre en esos aspectos pero era imposible ya que la joven tenía un corazón dulce como la miel a pesar que intentara más de una vez ser como su madre: una mujer fría y calculadora. Ophelia se iba a ir devuelta a su habitación cuando sintió que alguien ponía una mano en su hombro, ella voltio y vio a lord Narccise.

—Otra vez usted?!

—Tiene un mal habito de espiar a las personas, milady

—Tengo mis razones pero no me alegra la desgracia de esa pobre mujer, ha perdido a su marido

—Es gracioso que usted sienta lastima por Greer cuando usted es la nueva novia de Aloysius Castleroy

—Que? Como?

—Usted se casara con Aloysius Castleroy y ambos serán duques

—No

—No tiene otra opción, es una orden del rey. Él le explicará más afondo

Narcisse beso la mano de Ophelia y se fue, dejando a la chica llena de dudas y pensamientos sobre ese matrimonio.


	6. Capitulo VI

Capítulo 6: La boda

Mary pensaba que las cosas para ella no podían ser peor, el papa había anulado el matrimonio de Greer con Aloysius Castleroy, y Catalina junto a Margot preparaban todo para la boda entre Aloysius y Lady Ophelia Campbell, parecía que la boda de esa mujer y el traidor de Aloysius Castleroy iba en serio además la maldita y traidora de Lola iba a ser la madrina de la boda, esa Lola cuando Mary le exigió saber el porqué de su traición, ella respondió:"¡ ya no me volverás a usar más!" y se fue con su nuevo grupo de damas de compañía asignadas por Catalina de Medicci, al ver que su amiga la había traicionado para ser la mujer más poderosa de la corte, al ser la madre del Delfín, sintió que la sangre le hervía.

—¡Detente Lola! – exclamo Mary

—¿Ahora qué quieres? – pregunto la dama castaña

—¡Esta traición te va a costar caro!

—¿Me estas amenazando, Mary? – dijo Lola dando media vuelta

—¡Soy la reina de Francia, Escocia e Inglaterra! ¡no te atrevas a darme la espalda, Lola! – dijo Mary tomando a Lola de un brazo

—Solo eres reina de Escocia, pronto ya no serás reina de Francia y jamás fuiste reina de Inglaterra – dijo Lola haciendo que la soltara

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!

—Te estas quedando sola Mary, eres un barco que se hunde y pretendo salir antes que se hunda por completo

—¡Como una rata!

—¡Como una superviviente! ¡Por mí y mi hijo!

Mary le dio una bofetada a Lola y Lola le dio otra bofetada a Mary como respuesta, ser abofeteada por su ex –amiga hizo que la reina de Escocia se le abalanzo a la madre del Delfín y ambas comenzaron a pelear como si fueran 2 pescaderas hasta que fueron separadas por Narcisse y algunos guardias.

—¡Basta! – exclamo Narcisse

—¿Este es el comportamiento de una reina? Pareces una salvaje – dijo Margot

—Cállate Margot

La elegante princesa de Francia levanto a Lola del piso y le arreglo el cabello. Lady Lola ahora era la tercera mujer más poderosa después de su madre y ella misma mientras Mary perdía cada vez más poder por sus estupideces y sus tontos intentos de que su hermano olvidará como lo humillo frente a toda la corte con Louis de Condé, su Louis, pero Margarita de Valois, princesa de Francia, se conformaría con humillar tanto como quisiera a Mary de Escocia.

—Lady Lola si es una verdadera dama a diferencia de la reina de Escocia – dijo Margot

—¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! – Mary estaba ofendida

—A propósito, Mary. Llego una carta de Escocia informándonos de que Lady Greer fue enviada a un convento para ser monja – comento Margot

—No, eso no puede ser – dijo Mary

—Te culpo por eso, Greer debió alejarse de ti cuando debió – dijo Lola

—Ella era una verdadera amiga

—Tú no tienes amigos – dijo Margot

Lola y Margot se fueron dejando a Mary sola con Narcisse el cual tenía un rasguño en la cara, de seguro una de las mujeres se lo hizo mientras intentaba separarlas. La mejilla de Lord Narcisse comenzó a sangrar levemente y con la punta de los dedos toco la sangre.

—Esa fue una pelea intensa

—No me insulte – dijo Mary

—Yo no he insultado a nadie, pero si se considera a si misma una salvaje, quien soy yo para corregirla – contesto Narcisse

—¡Cállese!

—Pobre niña tonta, te acercas cada vez más a tu fin

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por las sonrosadas mejillas de Mary, fue lo más satisfactorio que vio Lord Narcisse en su vida, pero Mary se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y miro a Narcisse.

—Lord Narcisse, lo perdono

—¿Que?

—Lo perdono por todo el daño que me hizo y …

—¡¿Y qué tal el daño que tú me hiciste?! ¡Mataste a mi hijo! ¡Lo encerraste entre los enfermos y murió por tu culpa! ¡¿crees que voy a perdonar eso solo porque tú me perdonas?! ¡perra!

—¡Aléjate de mi hija! – exclamo María de Guiza

Cuando apareció Madame De Guiza, Narcisse sonrió de satisfacción e hizo una reverencia para después irse con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, en este juego él estaba ganando y Mary estaba perdiéndolo todo.

Mientras Mary se sentía aliviada de que su madre estuviera ahí, Lord Narcisse le demostró tanto odio, aunque seguía enojada con ella por haberle mentido; toda su vida pensó que su vida estaba en peligro cuando en realidad jamás lo estuvo, pero ahora se sentía tan sola, sin saber de Louis, con Francis despreciándola, Bash fijándose en otra mujer y Gideon brillaba por su ausencia.

—Deja de llorar y escucha. Tengo una idea para solucionar todo este problema

—¿Cuál es? ¡Dímelo!

—Debes seducir a Francis, es la única forma para que todo se solucione

—Pero…

—¿pero qué?

—Yo no amó a Francis…

—¡Y eso que importa! Debes hacerlo

—Amó a Louis de Condé, no quiero estar con otro hombre

—Olvídate de Louis de Condé y escúchame; si no recuperas Francia, perderás Escocia y jamás tendrás Inglaterra

Mary comenzó a llorar, pero su madre logro convencerla, de seducir al rey de Francia y recuperar su poder en Escocia y Francia. A Mary no le tomo mucho tiempo pensarlo, si Francis volvía a ella, ella podría salvar a Louis; el plan pudo funcionar de no ser que Luisa de Poitiers, la hermana menor de Bash, escucho todo y fue corriendo a decírselo a Catalina De Medicci.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Ophelia Campbell, la novia, miraba el vestido de novia que la reina madre Catalina De Medicci había encargado para ella. Era realmente hermoso, tal vez más que los vestidos de la reina Elizabeth, pero así no era como se imaginaba su boda, estaba a punto de casarse con un extraño.

—Y bien, ¿qué te parece el vestido? – pregunto Catalina

-Es muy lindo - dijo Ophelia

—Lo mande a hacer en París, tócalo, siente la tela

—Te verás lindísima, Ophelia – dijo Anna

—Estaremos ahí para ti – dijo Emily

—Gracias, amigas

—No tienes que agradecer, nos conocemos desde niñas – dijo Eliza

—¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto Virginie

—Nada…solo nervios por mi boda

En eso apareció Francis, el rey de Francia, y ahora que se estaba deshaciendo de su molesta esposa parecía que ahora si era el rey de Francia y ahora tenía el porte de uno, ya no era más el monigote de Mary Estuardo ahora era Francis II de Francia, rey de la nación más poderosa de Europa. Cuando Francis entro a la habitación todas sus pupilas hicieron una reverencia, y Emily besó a su rey y amante en los labios. Las otras damas no pudieron evitar las risitas tímidas, Francis se paró frente a Ophelia y la miro a los ojos. Ophelia estaba algo intimidada.

—¿Sabes porque te elegí como prometida de Aloysius Castleroy? – pregunto Francis

—No, su majestad

—Te lo explicare. Tu trabajo es espiar a Aloysius Castleroy, si es leal a Mary de Escocia o si aún tiene contacto con Lady Greer debo saberlo, dime ¿puedo confiar en ti?

—Si, su majestad – dijo Ophelia haciendo una reverencia

—Ahora todas pueden retirarse, menos tu Emily

Las chicas salieron de la habitación y Emily se quedó. Fue en ese momento que Catalina le contó a su hijo lo que Luisa De Poitiers le dijo sobre los planes de María de Guiza y su hija sobre recuperar el poder en Francia usando a Francis para eso. Al oír los planes de madre e hija, Emily se molestó, ella no iba a permitir que la reina de Escocia le vuelva a hacer daño a Francis, su rey Arturo.

.

.

.

LA BASTILLA

Habían pasado meses y Louis, príncipe de Condé estaba encerrado en la celda más aislada de toda la fortaleza. Cada día tenía que cuidarse de las alimañas y que las ratas no lo mordieran; pero lo peor era no saber de Mary, eso lo volvía loco. Ella era la razón de su existir y no podía salvarla de la ira de los Valois ni del rey de Francia; ya antes había intentado escapar para ir con ella y llevarla a Navarra donde estaría segura, pero lo descubrieron y lo encerraron en la peor celda de la Bastilla. Mientras Louis de Condé se rascaba las picaduras de mosquitos del brazo, abrieron la puerta de su celda y la luz del sol casi lo ciega.

—Tienes visitas – dijo el carcelero

—¿Quién es? – pregunto Louis

—Soy yo, tío Louis – dijo una voz familiar

Los ojos de Louis rápidamente se acostumbraron a la luz y el príncipe Louis pudo ver el rostro de su sobrino: el príncipe Enrique de Borbón, cuando Louis lo vio tuvo una pequeña esperanza de que lo sacaran de aquí, pero lo único que recibió fue un puñetazo en la cara.

—¡Pequeño Enrique! ¡¿Porque hiciste eso?! – Louis estaba sorprendido

—Es lo que te mereces – contesto Enrique de Borbón

—Respétame, soy tu tío

—¡No te mereces nada! ¡Perjudicaste a la familia Borbón y a Navarra por una mujer!

—¡No hables de Mary…!

—La esposa de nuestro primo, eres un cerdo

—¿Viniste a decirme eso?

—No, padre quiere que abogue por ti con el rey de Francia

—¿Y tú?

—No diré más, en París ahí oídos en todas partes, pero hablare con el durante esa boda

—¿Boda?

—Se casa una dama noble y me invitaron, hablare con el rey

Louis iba a decir gracias, pero Enrique Borbón se fue antes de que Louis articulara esa palabra; sin embargo, Louis se sentía aliviado de que su sobrino estuviera aquí, puede que esté un poco enojado con él pero si lo llevaba a Navarra podría salvar a Mary.

.

.

.

EL DÍA DE LA BODA

El día de la boda entre Ophelia Campbell y Aloysius Castleroy, toda la nobleza de Francia estuvo ahí también había llegado la princesa Claudia junto con un hombre que decía ser su guarda espaldas llamado Jonathan Drake. Cuando la reina madre Catalina de Medicci escucho ese apellido supo que era pariente del famoso pirata Francis Drake, el terror de los españoles.

Mary también estaba ahí, junto a Kenna, ya que el rey Francis la había obligado a asistir a la boda de Aloysius y Ophelia. Pero ella no estaba al lado del rey, ese lugar estaba ahora reservado para la amante de Francis, la bonita Emily Grey, quien no se despegaba de Francis ni un minuto.

—Ella ocupa mi lugar – dijo Mary

—Sé que Francis aun te ama, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se canse de ella y volverá a ti

—Puede que pierda Escocia e Inglaterra para entonces

—No pienses así, ya verás que nada va a pasar

—Dios te oiga, Kenna

Mientras ellas hablaban comenzó la boda. Y Lola era la dama de honor de la novia. Una nueva traición para Mary. Mientras Aloysius y Ophelia caminaban hacia el altar, este noto que su futura esposa no sonreía.

—Por favor no me odie tan pronto, mi señor – dijo Ophelia

—No la odio, mi señora

—Pero…por mi culpa su anterior matrimonio….

—Creo que me amo más a mí mismo que a Greer

—¿Y me amara a mí?

—Ya veremos, mi señora, ya veremos

La boda transcurrió normalmente hasta la recepción de la boda, mientras los invitados y los novios bailaban. Mary notó que Francis estaba solo y aprovecho para acercarse a él. Mary se veía hermosa con un vestido color durazno y una tiara dorada con perlas en el cabello, se veía muy hermosa y podría robar el corazón de cualquier hombre, pero en esos momentos el corazón de Francis no sentía nada. Solo la miraba con indiferencia.

—¿Qué quieres, Mary? – pregunto Francis tomando un sorbo de vino

—Debemos hablar – contesto Mary

—¿Sobre?

—Sobre nosotros – dijo Mary con ojos suplicantes

—Ya no hay nada entre nosotros, deberías aceptarlo

—Pero yo soy tu esposa…

-¿Y?

—Eso se puede arreglar, sé que podemos, si tan solo hablamos a solas…

—¿Y perderme la fiesta? Estás loca

En eso apareció un joven agraciado más o menos de la edad de Margot, el joven se acercó a Francis e hizo una reverencia.

—Su majestad, permítame presentarme. Soy Enrique Borbón, príncipe de Navarra, estoy a su servicio – dijo el príncipe de Navarra

—Príncipe Enrique, es un placer tenerlo aquí – contesto Francis como si Mary no existiera

—Me alaga, pero ya sabe porque estoy aquí

—Lo sé, su majestad

—Hablaremos después de la fiesta, de su tío Louis de Condé

—Si, su majestad

Enrique de Borbón se retiró no sin antes mirar a Mary, era de verdad bonita pero no para perderlo todo como hizo su tonto tío mientras Mary veía en el joven príncipe de Navarra una oportunidad de salvar a Louis y su corona. Lo que la bella reina de Escocia no sabía era que a Enrique Borbón lo menos que le interesaba y convenía era ayudar a la reina de Escocia. Mientras Enrique caminaba por el salón su mirada se cruzo con la de la princesa Margarita de Francia, mejor conocida como la princesa Margot.

Por otra parte, Lord Narcisse y La reina madre Catalina de Medicci tenían la mirada en la última amiga que le quedaba a Mary, Kenna. La cual la propia reina madre de Francia consideraba una zorra. Ella sabía que Kenna fue amante de su difunto marido y desde entonces la odio, además sin ella Mary cometería más estupideces de las que ya cometía.

—¿Cómo nos deshacemos de ella? – pregunto Catalina

—Podemos usar su promiscuidad como arma contra ella

—Sé que es una ramera y que de seguro se acostó con la mitad de la corte, pero ¿Cómo puede ser eso un arma en su contra?

—Es obvio que es una mujer sexualmente aventurera

—No entiendo

—Déjeme explicarle, su majestad

Narcisse le explico a la reina Catalina todo sobre su plan en contra de Kenna, al escucharlo Catalina sonrió.

.

.

.

Londres, Inglaterra

Gracias a Lord Mc Cree, la reina Elizabeth tenía como protegerse en caso de que Francis mandara a Mary devuelta a Escocia y esta intentara ir tras su trono en Inglaterra. No tenía que dejar ningún cabo suelto hasta las cosas poco importante podrían ser importantes más adelante, pero según Lord Mc Cree había otra cosa más importante para neutralizar a Mary Estuardo.

—Usted debe casarse y tener un hijo – dijo el Lord escoces

—¿Casarme? Pues ahora que lo menciona, debo hacerlo

—Y para su suerte conozco al novio perfecto para usted

—¿Quién es?

—Un noble escoces con más derechos y popularidad que la mal querida Mary

—No estará hablando de James Estuardo

—¡Claro que no hablo de ese afeminado poco hombre! El hombre de quien le hablo es Joseph Bruce Wallace, descendiente de reyes escoceses

—Por favor, Lord Mc Cree cuénteme más sobre el

Por todo lo que le contaba sobre Joseph Bruce Wallace, Elizabeth pondría a raya a Francia y a Mary y si tenía hijos antes que su prima ella no tendría que volver a reclamar su reino protestante ahora debía hacer algo con los católicos en Inglaterra.

De eso se encargaba Allister, el mayordomo de la reina Elizabeth, el cual comenzó a difundir horribles rumores sobre Mary Estuardo: que en realidad adoraba al diablo, de que practicaba zoofilia y que las fiestas de Francia; Mary Estuardo había tomado la bandera de Inglaterra y la había pisoteado.

Allister sabía que, abogando al patriotismo, los ingleses católicos verían a Mary Estuardo como la hija del diablo, ellos dejarían de ver a Mary como la legitima reina de Inglaterra.

—Si Mary de Escocia estuviera aquí te acusaría de difamación – dijo Robert Dudley

—Eso no me importa, Lord Dudley

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Mary de Escocia no se sentará en el trono de la Reina Elizabeth además el corrupto Papa no mandará en Inglaterra

—Y por eso ensucias el nombre de la reina de Escocia

—Es necesario y lo haré, Lord Dudley

—Entonces continua

A Allister O' Darly no le importaba Mary, solo le importaba la reina Elizabeth.

….

CONTINUARA

….


End file.
